The Best Halloween Ever
by ihazcookee
Summary: Ace and Sabo plan to scare Luffy on the night of halloween... I dunnoooo what to put XDD Haha just read it trust me its cutee! X3


"Hey, Sabo?" Ace said, "Yeah, Ace?" Sabo asked, waiting for Ace's reply. "You know halloween is tomorrow, right?" Ace asked staring at a sleeping Luffy, Sabo nodded in return "I think.. We should scare Luffy." Ace laughed, quietly, Sabo thought about it "Hm... I dunno..." Sabo hummed, "Oh come on, it's not like he's gonna run screaming and crying and then hate us forever! Its halloween!" Ace stated "Hm, OK but only this once of corse unless he finds it boring. "OK." Ace nodded and whispered to Sabo a plan.

~Next evening~

"AAAAACEE!~SABOOOOOOOO!~" Luffy shouted whilst looking for his brothers in his zombie costume. He stopped, it was pitch black he was on his own and it was halloween night. "Hm, I wonder where they couldv'e gone.." Luffy tilted his head, then continued to run looking for Ace and Sabo. Luffy could suddenly hear a growling noise not far from where he was.

"Grrrrr..." The growl continued, Luffy started to get worried, he had no clue what it was, it couldv'e been a wolf.

He suddenly heard a hissing noise going along with the growling. "Awwwoooooooooooo!" Came an obviously fake howl, but being Luffy he thought it was real. Suddenly a hand grabbed hold of the tree next to him and clawed back around. Luffy stared at the human hand with long claws.

He didn't move, afraid what was ever behind that tree would come out and kill him, but he would NOT show he was scared "COME OUT! I'LL FIGHT YOU!" Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs. Then suddenly came out two hands. Luffy gulped, loudly, he now wished he never had said that, because Ace an Sabo weren't with him.

"A-A-Ace..." Luffy whimpered, quietly, still staring at the hands. The shadowed figure became more clear as it came out from behind the tree. It looked like a wolf, but no it wasn't it was actually sabo in a wolf costume on all fours, but of corse Luffy did not know that. Luffy began to back up.

Then came another figure, all in black and a pale, white, messy face with fangs, it stood behind the "wolf" hissing. Luffy began to shake uncontrollably and you could see he was about to run away screaming his brothers names.

"GET HIM1!" The tall figure shouted causing the "wolf" to stand up and run towards luffy growling at him "AAAACEE! HELLPPP1!" Luffy screamed with tears nearly falling from his face. The wolf was even closer now on just two feet "Two feet? AWESOME!" Luffy thought, though he was sill screaming for Ace and Sabo to come save him.

Luffy suddenly got pushed over. He turned over quickly to see the two standing there. "Grrr... BARK! BARK! BARK!" The wolf barked away with the vampire hissing. Then suddenly, the "wolf" went to bite his stomach at the same time the vampire went to bite his neck.

Luffy's eyes were streaming with tears now "AAAAAAACCEEE! SAAAABOOOO!"He screamed at the top of his lungs continuing to cry, he then heard laughing and no pain in his neck or stomach he looked down to see the "wolf" laying on his stomach laughing with the "vampire" laying on his neck screaming with laughter "AHAHAHAHAHAHA1!" The Vampire and wolf continued to laugh "A-Ace? Sabo?" Luffy stopped crying and turned to the Wollf and Vampire.

"You should have seen your face, Luffy!" Sabo laughed, Sabo pulled down his fake wolf ears whilst Ace held his head "AAACEE! SAABO! HELP ME!" They mimicked then continued to laugh. Luffy pouted "YOU SCARED ME SO MUCH! I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE! Stupid wolf and Vampire!" He yelled and pouted.

"Aaah... That was so funny... HAHAHA..." Ace and Sabo laughed, then heard giggling from Luffy "Whats so funny?" Ace asked, Luffy giggled and pointed at Sabo who looked up "Sabo's a little wolf!" Luffy giggled, Sabo blushed and covered his ears but ignored the fact he had black painted nose along with long fangsand furry long tail that reached just past his knees.

"Fetch, Sabo! Get the stick!" Ace teased, whilst waving a little stick in front making Luffy laugh even more, Sabo stayed where he was giving Ace his Im-serious-stop-it-now face "Oh come on Sabo, don't forget, Luffy got scared of you from earlier." Ace smirked. Sabo sighed and pretended to be excited to get the stick.

Ace threw the stick and Luffy continued to laugh then Sabo jumped to get it and amazingly caught it in the air "WOW! THAT WAS GOOD SABO!" Luffy marveled, Sabo tried to smile at Luffy but failed by making a face showing it was obvious he didn't like the taste of the stick and spat it out.

Ace and Sabo smiled at their little brother laughing. They began to laugh along with him.

"The best halloween ever." Luffy smiled before getting up 


End file.
